To Love Death
by XxX.ToLoVeDeAtH.XxX
Summary: Author Owns Characters and Ideas. Steal it.. I have proof it's mine.
1. Chapter 1

To Love Death

By: Esther Goodnough

'If to live was a waste of death, then death is just a waste of breath.'

Were the words of a wise man who told me that death was an inevitable thing…

My name is Oracle Adrian Lee and I'm about to prove those words wrong!

Chapter One

!Prepared to be Shocked!

Everyone's eyes were on the teenage boy sitting on the rocks earphones in his ears and a huge sword straddled over his legs.

Some people might be intimidated as the raven haired boy rocked his head to the music but other might be strengthened with the thought of him being on their side, and that's exactly what ran through the minds of these villagers. To them it was just a normal day of a samurai on the job in their village; of course though he was relaxing because of no work at the moment but soon he'd be back in action, and everyone knew Oracle Adrian Lee, after all he was the best samurai in the village of Kantana Yuri.

Oracle was quite oblivious to the stares his eyes were closed as the sound of his loud music ripped through his eardrums and his tanned flesh bore sweat from the heat… but there was something special about this Japanese Samurai…

"Hey; Orrie!" A familiar voice ripped though the air; jerking him from his music as his flashing ice blue eyes came to life one of violent anger! But softened when he saw it was his best friend Syrian walking toward him.

"Hey man don't scare me you know the bounty on my head." Oracle laughed. "There are many other villages who are trying to get it."

Syrian just laughed. "I know, I know, hey listen I wanted to ask you if you were free from your missions for the time being. Because I've been wanting to hang out and you're never here!"

Oracle just laughed. "Yeah I guess I have been busy but you know duty calls."

Syrian just shook his head. "You are so hard to understand, do you know that?"

Oracle just chuckled as his face grew grave. "I've heard that before, the thing is I don't want people to understand me, and then they might go around telling people my problems."

Syrian could only grunt. "Yeah, you don't even want a girlfriend; in fact I think that, that is the last thing on your mind."

Oracle just shrugged. "What good is an annoying woman?"

"Someday you're going to regret those words." Syrian shook his head in exasperation. "Anyway are you free tonight?"

"Yeah, the boss decided I've been overworked lately and that I need to take a break."

"Wow; he actually said that?" Syrian gaped at the kindness of the boss, who was usually uncaring on how any of the samurai were feeling and just sent them to work… but oh right… Oracle was special.

"So, what are we going to do? Oh dazed one." Oracle questioned; leaning back on his chair shaped rock with one eye closed, looking at him suspiciously; up and down. "Is something wrong?"

Syrian just straightened up and looked Oracle in the eyes. "No nothing is wrong, not at all!" He finished in a sing song voice. "Meet you at my house at 6:30 tonight!"

"I'll be there." Was the less enthusiastic reply, as the bored boy closed his eyes and turned on his music to once again be carried away by the beat.

Laughing… was that laughing he heard? Oracle stood in front of the stone building of Syrians and took a few steps back. Obviously it was a party, he hated those with passion, Syrian always tried hooking him up with girls that were annoying broads. 'He seriously can't expect me to come up there when their making a racket like this.' He sighed obviously annoyed. 'Oh well your loss Syrian.'

Suddenly Syrian was pushed onto the railing of the house…quite drunk to one's eye. "Hey Oracle!" He called from his porch. "You to scared to come up here!?"

Oracle was oblivious to his friends claims…as he kept walking sword over shoulder and head straight.

"Comeon dumbo!" Syrian yelled.

Oracle tossed his head over her shoulder to look up at his drunk friend. "Call me when you're sober!" He yelled up as two girls appeared on the patio.

"See girls." Syrian drawled. "That's the great king of war, but yet he's scared of you two women… not much of a warrior, much less a man."

At that his retreating from came to a dead stop. "What… did you say?" He yelled; jumping up to the patio and grabbing Syrian with such a brute force that the girls stepped back in fright. "Why don't you take me on 'friend' ? What's the matter? Are you scared?"

Syrian tried backing away, but Oracle held his throat so hard he felt like choking… the most he could do is try to appease his friend's anger. "Listen Orrie, I'm sorry I didn't mean to test your strength or questioned your manly hood." He squeaked at his raging comrade.

"Of course not you're a drunken fool." Was the growled reply as Oracle slowly placed him on the floor in front of him, and looked at the two girls cowering in the corner. "Sorry ladies." He stated roughly; then pulling out his sword and pointing it down at his friend's nose he said. "Let this be a lesson to you; don't mock your superiors." It was then he launched himself off the railing and unto the ground where he then slowly walked away.

Syrian slowly stumbled up and looked at his two female guests. "So which one of you likes him?" He questioned with a big grin, as if hoping that they wouldn't be to shaken by the incident.

"ARE YOU KIDDING!?" Was the screamed reply as they turned on their heels and walked away. "He's death on a rampage!" One screamed as they slammed the door.

Syrian sat down Indian style and rubbed his head. "You don't know how right you are." He muttered as he drank another sip of sake.

The next morning Oracle could be found laying on the branch of the oldest tree in Kantana Yuri, book in hand and bored expression on his face; but he was annoyed. 'That Syrian, he just can't close his stupid big mouth! He's so stupid.' He thought slamming the book together. 'How did we ever become best friends anyways?'

_Flashback_

(Young Syrian) Wow you're that guy the Samurai King?

(Young Oracle) Yep! That's me! Why?

(Young Syrian) Cool wanna be best friends?!

(Young Oracle) Yeah, it's always great to have a fan

_End Flashback _

"Stupid." Oracle muttered… "What a stupid child I was; all I really wanted was a fan…"

"Hey Oracle!" A loud voice called from the ground… "Hey Oracle wake up from dream land there's work to do!"

Oracle's big blue eyes peered through the branches. "What do you want me to do now? I'm on vacation."

All he could here was laughter, as a little boy started to climb the tree. "No I mean that you have to teach me how to use you're sword big brother."

Oracle smiled it was his little brother Kai.

Kai looked like a miniature Oracle, except there was 10 years difference Kai was 7 and Oracle was 17 and Kai had golden eyes that sparkled in the sun. These two boys were the chosen warriors of the town, Kai was to take his place beside Oracle's son (When he was to have one.) to be a companion and an accomplice… it was always apparent that the son of a great warrior would be just as great as the father.

"I'm sorry little brother, but I can't teach you that today, it's my vacation you know and I only get one twice every 3 years." Oracle stated apologetically.

"But big brother, you never get to teach me when you're on duty, so can't you teach me when you are on vacation?" Kai persisted. "You're always to busy for me!" His great big, gold eyes welled up into tears. "You told me that you would teach me how to be a great warrior, of course I'd never become as great as you but…"

Oracle hoisted his little brother up onto his shoulders and jumped to the ground. "Alright, if you want to train… I'll give you training but you better be prepared to get sweaty, tired, hungry, dirty, and bruised… okay?"

Kai grinned. "Okay, let's go!"

All afternoon if you were to pass the Raven-Ville woods all you would hear would be the sound of Oracle's brother grunting and yelling as he rushed at his idolized older brother to train…he knew that his big brother wasn't even breaking a sweat in this routine but he was just proud to have the great Oracle Lee as a brother.

"Had enough yet Kai?" Oracle yelled as they bounced of trees towards each other, the power they used was of the intense Lee blood, nobody wanted to mess with that family, you could always tell they're lineage by the strange color of their eyes, it had been foretold that their ancestor had been a maiden with rainbow colored eyes, of every color, and with each one of her children a color was taken from them as her powers decreased into an eternity of darkness… or so the legend is told…

Kai didn't feel like answering his brother, his movements along would say that he'd never give up in a million years of beating! He had to prove to his brother that he was worthy to be his nephew's advisor and helpmeet.

'Good, I didn't think you were that weak.' Oracle thought with a smile at watching his brother fight with all his might. He was proud of his brother and would do anything to protect him, but fortunately it wasn't his brother under attack… it was him.

After two more hours of training Kai was tired out and leaning against a tree as Oracle sipped some water from the canteen he had brought. He was sort of disappointed at how long his brother had lasted but he reasoned that what could be expected from a young boy… they got tired easier, he also comforted himself with the fact that his little bro could whip any guy his age in town and sometimes even bigger.

"You've been training huh?" Was all he could mutter.

"Yeah well I want to be just like you, and I've had a good example and trainer." Kai beamed; taking a sip of his own drink. He saw the solemn look on his brother's face. "Oracle?" He questioned.

"Yes?"

"I've been meaning to ask you a question."

"Spill."

"Are you proud to call me your brother?" The young boy asked, shifting his gaze to the splintered trees from their fight.

Oracle's face grew into a huge smile. "You bet little bro, I am very proud of you, and someday you'll be big and worthy of training my son… if I ever have one that is." He chuckled. "That would mean that I would have to get married to some hag."

"Sccccaaaaarryyyyy." Kai laughed, but don't worry Oracle, you'll find someone that fits your ideals; she might even be just around the corner.

"Nah, I'd rather stay single…" Was the disgusted reply.

"But remember your promise to father." Kai nagged. "You said that you would get married to a strong opinionated woman."

"I lied." Oracle stated rolling his eyes in defeat. "Besides father was on his deathbed, what else could I have done but…"

"Fulfill his death wish." Kai finished. "I will help you find that woman Oracle."

"Don't bother; I think that I could find her on my own thank you." Was the grunted reply.

Kai could only grunt. 'Find her on his own? Who is he trying to kid?' Was all the little boy could think as he picked up his sword and turned away. "Oracle I'm going home now… will you be home late or not at all like last night."

"I'm never coming home." Was the rough reply. "And you know why too Kai."

The younger Lee turned his back to hold back tears, he knew that he shouldn't ask such stupid questions Oracle hadn't come home in more than a year… since their dad died, and they were left with their mother who really didn't care about her two superstar sons. "I guess I'll see you whenever I can find you again." He stated in a cracked voice and started to run off.

"Kai!" Oracle yelled his hand outstretched to the slowing boy, who turned at the sound of his name. "I'll pick you up tomorrow!" He saw his brother's face light up, as he slowly ran down through the cherry trees towards home.

Oracle could only smile to himself as he hoisted his sword into the sheath on his back and walked away towards town, the day had been long and he needed to get some rest for tomorrow and no doubt he'd be flogged by girls at school tomorrow… He guessed that since his boss had given him a vacation he might as well get some education and at the same time…(Actually he had only been to school for four weeks of that whole school year!)

'Maybe I should take off time till the end of school year so that I can at least make the mother figure happy.' Was all he could think of as he entered the hotel The Oracle of Kantana Yuri. Yeah he was famous, he had saved the town many times and this was one of the many hotels that always had a room for him if he needed it.

"Ah, Oracle-san you need you're room for the night?" The fatherly innkeeper questioned.

From looking around Oracle could tell that the poor guy's night had been pretty busy, there was an unusual flow of visitors from the other countries and most of them were samurai's looking for extra work, or there for battling the greats of this small town, some were even just passing through.

"Yes Kippei I need a room for a week or two, you don't mind do you? You won't have to do any of the cleaning; it looks like you have enough on your hands anyway." Was the bored response; as our hero played with the tassels of the cloth on the counter.

"Oh Oracle-san is so thoughtful Thank you!" Kippei exclaimed as if some great thing had lighted down from above.

"Jeeze… chill will yah." Was the annoyed mutter from the elevator as it closed on Oracle leaving the overjoyed innkeeper on the other side.

As the key clicked in the lock, the tired Oracle swung open the door, letting light from the hallway stream in. Suddenly the lights flashed on and he threw his sword and small pack on the bed and slammed the door. He still had to eat, good thing he had come earlier and just in time for supper… but first he had to change.

"Ah." Was all he could mutter as he got out of the steaming bathroom; there was nothing like a good shower to wash away the worries of the day. He let the thought of tomorrow go to the back of his mind as he slipped on his black faded shirt and jeans that were in the same condition. "Now… to eat!" He exclaimed triumphantly. A lot of his friends were convinced that besides the thought of war, that food was his only excitement in life.

As he walked down to the dining room, he met with silence as all conversation stopped, to stare at the handsome young man in the doorway.

"Isn't that Oracle Lee?" Girls whispered to each other in awe.

"Yeah, doesn't he have such a pretty face." Another replied.

"A handsome face! You don't say that boys gave pretty faces!" Another girl hissed.

But still the room was quiet to Oracle's ears as he waited to be seated.

Soon a young waiter appeared on the scene to bring Oracle to a table.

"I'm very sorry Master Lee. But the only available table in the restaurant is with young Miss Ruzland.

"Who?" Oracle questioned, avoiding the torn glances from women all around him.

"Her." The waiter replied; pointing at a young woman sitting in the back, book to face which hid it from his view.

'Oh great a bookworm.' Was all he could think of as he sat down with hardly a nod from the girl across from him; and before he could say anything the girl her book slammed shut and then looking at him were a pair of the most beautiful brown eyes he would and had ever seen.

"Before you get to comfy I have some rules to lay down." She snapped, her eyes full of fire.

Oracle in a small shock backed up against the wall slightly scared.

"First of all you must be solemn and must now crack up in stupid jokes. Secondly you must not touch me or I will have to hit you."

Oracle just had to laugh. "Do you know who I am?"

"Actually yes." Was the tart answer. "You're seriously not so great. By the way I'm you're new partner."

All the stunned boy could do was sit there in utter shock as the girl in front of him picked up her chopsticks and started slurping up her noodles. "Well the cat got your tongue?" She asked through clenched teeth (Because of the noodles); chopsticks in hand and noodles in mouth.

"Uh…"

"My name is Andraya Ruzland, I am your new partner." The girl introduced. "And since I have to waste my time with you, I might as well tell you who I am, you might as well feel privileged, by even being in my presence." She stated practically, waving her hand through the air as if he was some lowlife!

This made Oracle wild with anger, but he needed to maintain his cool. After all she was a female and he was the male, he must show more maturity. "I'm sorry, but I don't need a partner, I'm doing perfectly on my own."

"Well apparently, you aren't doing as good as your big head thinks you are, because the boss' told me to keep an eye on you, because you are all fight no talk, I am here to train you in the art of proper conversation." His new partner stated with mock in her voice. "I used to think you were the greatest, but I guess my thoughts were wrong all along."

"What!" Oracle screamed, his veins sticking out of his forehead, he was shaking with rage as he flipped the table over. "You're the one who needs some manners! At least I keep to myself and don't go around making people mad! I don't ever want you as a partner and I am going now, and I hope to never see you again!"

It was then he noticed that Andraya wasn't even listening; her head was behind her book, as she looked up. "Oh my what a mess." She stated. "What were you saying again? I didn't quite catch that."

"I can't take it anymore!" Oracle screamed, as he turned and stomped out of the room, leaving a trail of noodles behind him. With everyone in the dining room staring at him with utter shock at his sudden outburst.

When the angry boy reached his room he packed up his clothes and cleaned the room, then in an utter rage, he slammed the door behind him as he marched down the hallways and to the lobby.

"Master Oracle, you aren't leaving are you?" Kippei exclaimed in horror.

Oracle didn't even reply he just looked back with a look of utter anger and slammed the door again as he then ended up in the street. "Man I didn't need to be bad mouthed by some kid!" He growled to himself.

"Talking about me?" A very familiar voice stated from behind him, he turned to find that annoying girl standing behind him!

"Ahh! What are you doing kid? Leave me alone!" Oracle yelled.

"I'm you're partner, where you go, I go, those were my orders." Was the now cheery reply.

"I don't care about your orders, leave me alone, far all I know you could be an enemy spy trying for my hide, I trust nobody, not even snotty-nosed, loud-mouthed, repulsive kids like you!" Oracle yelled.

"But I'm Andraya Ruzland, I'm almost 16." Was the sorry reply.

Oracle moved into the light to see the girls face, to see that it wasn't the same girl, well she looked like her, but her eyes where a bright gold color. He found himself staring at her beauty as her hair was a silver color. "W-who are you?" He questioned totally creeped out.

"I'm Andraya Ruzland, master of disguises and personalities, glad to be of service to my Lord Oracle Lee." The girl bowed low.

"Then who was that other girl?"

"Oh that was me, you see in every setting I have to have a different attitude and a different look, my eyes can change into 10 colors, and my hair is two colors, depending on my mood, although I mostly use wings." The girl replied with a big smile. "Sorry for making you mad, but I was so excited really to meet you, you are my hero, I requested to be you partner, because the boss thinks that you need disguise help."

Oracle just twitched, this girl didn't need any help in the blunt department! "Well okay you can follow me around, but I'm not being a mother chick okay? I have a reputation you know."

"Oh I know I'm just so happy to be next to the great…"

"Yeah, yeah I know the Great Oracle Lee." He interrupted; looking down the dark street. "Well I guess we better find a place to spend the night huh?"

"I guess, but don't you want to just go back to that last hotel? When I left that poor old man was crying." Andraya stated in a pitiful way.

"No we are not going back there tonight! When I storm out of a place, I don't just turn around and come back in one night, that would make me look like a softie, and that I am not." Oracle explained, holding in his annoyance.

"Isn't that sort of stupid?" Andraya questioned. "You already checked in and made someone happy, just to make them sad 5 minutes later."

Oracle's annoyance flew up. "Well I do that so people know that I'm a hard one."

"Oh so you're trying to fool everyone. Because I've seen you with your brother boy!"

"Fine!" He yelled. "Let's go back, I'm hungry anyway, and this time don't act like such a prude!"

"Okay. Should I just be myself?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Was the chipper reply as she grabbed his shirt and pulled him (with amazing strength) towards the hotel.

Kippei was extremely joyful when Oracle walked through the doors. "Oh young master I am so sorry! I hope that you'll stay… please."

Oracle rolled his eyes. "Yes Kippei I am staying here with my acquaintance Andraya."

"Andraya?" The owner looked the girl up and down. "Okay, please make yourself welcome."

"We'll have different rooms." Oracle stated firmly. Just to make sure that the owner was jumping to conclusions.

"Oh yes of course... her room will be room 306 and yours is the regular."

"Wait a minute, isn't that the room next to mine?" Oracle questioned, He felt veins popping all over his head.

"Yes, but it's the only room left master."

"Awe, man... okay Andraya, let's get up to bed, this is my holiday and I have alot of things to do tomorrow." Oracle stated, presenting everyone with a big yawn.

"All right, have it your way... goodnight Ori-chan!" Andraya sang as she kissed his cheek lightly and headed up to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

_'Geeze, what's master thinking? Giving me an accomplice! He knows that I work alone, and not in crowds!' _Oracle sniffed, he was ticked. _'And it's an idiotic girl for that matter! _He was happy to get into his room and finally get a good nights rest. His day had been long, and to much relaxation, was also confusing for him. "Why of all days today did she show up?" He questioned himself in the mirror.

He slowly turned to his small kitchenette area, _'I guess I could eat something for now, since my normal eating was interrupted!' _His anger started to build up again, right till his blood boiled. "I am so mad!" He screamed at the wall. "I am elite soldier, I have no time for teaching graduates! She isn't even at the top of her field, I hate women beneath my status." He slammed the pot down on the stove and started looking for the spatula. But even then his mind kindled in a fire of it's own, when he suddenly stopped. "Wait a minute now Oracle." he whispered to himself. "A man should not cook, when anger fills his heart, or it will result in a bitter and emotionless meal. I must calm down and clear my mind... breath... breath..."

Soon his troubled mind came to a peaceful halt as his concentration took to making a meal fit for the king of Samurai's... which he was, but we had to get to work... cooking is no easy chore! Soon the blades of knifes were cutting evenly thinned carrots and onions and meat fried in the pans on the stove. The strong scent of garlic filled the air, and spices that would make your mouth water!

Soon he had his meal set out on the table, and he was smiling cockily to himself as he sat down to enjoy his meal. _'Now what shall I do tonight? I won't be able to sleep anyways, maybe I should try out the hotsprings.' _he decided resolutely. _'There is no way that I would ever be able to sleep knowing that girl is next door... I guess I'll go to the hotsprings and look around town.'_

His decision being made, he quickly finished his meal, grabbed his towels and hurried to the open air springs.

"Ahhh" He voiced his happiness as he sunk down into the warm bubbling water... it was nice and hot... just the way he liked it. he ahd permission to turn up the heat, no other ever did... and he knew nobody would ever join him with it turned up this high.

_'Maybe the boss got things mixed up; why of all people would he think I need help. Maybe I should give her to Syrian.'_ He sighed in annoyance. _'They know I don't waste my breath with newbies.' _

To Oracle all this was very annoying and hard to swallow, he had never needed assistance... and definately wasn't there to assist anybody but his brother, and the only reason why he did that was because he loved his brother, and nothing would ever break that.

"So I guess it's time to go huh?" He whispered to himself. His mind was thinking about how dull it would be to get out of the pool... it was just too comfortable, a sigh escaped from his lips, as the slowly got out of the bath. But for awhile he just sat at the edge of bath, letting his feet dangle in the depths of the warm water. "What a pain." He murmered. tossing his head back, just enough to make his neck crack.

His rage still hadn't calmed down from the apprentice incident, it gave him a bitter bile in his throat that he just couldn't seem to get rid of. "Andraya... what kind of a name is that anyway? Foreigner?" His mind reeled. "Anyways I better try and lose that girl. But first I gotta go rescue Kai." He gathered his clothing and sword from the dressing area and took off into the deep darkness of the night.

--------------------------------------------

"YOU UNGRATEFUL BOY! YOU ARE GOING TO END UP JUST LIKE YOUR BROTHER!" An angry voice erupted from a womans mouth right in front of Kai. And he was very sorry to say that, that woman was his mother.

"Mom..." Kai paused, to take more screaming.

"WHAT IS IT WITH YOU BOYS? FIRST ORACLE AND NOW YOU ARE REBELLING! WHERE WERE YOU ALL AFTERNOON?"

"I don't think I have to answer that question." Kai retorted with ignorance. "Just because you are the mother of us two, doesn't mean that you have the right to yell whenever you please, we're not pushovers you know." He walked slowly to his now trembling mother. "You used to be so nice, and I used to like being held by these soft arms... but now I could snap these arms in two if I wanted too. Not saying I will but I could."

"YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE WENCH! AFTER ALL I'VE DONE FOR YOU!"

"You haven't done anything for me!"

"I GAVE BIRTH TO YOU!"

"Like I care, it's such a trivial and useless piece of information." Kai replied stoutly. Twirling his hair though his slim ivory fingers. (These brothers weren't called perfect for nothing.)

His mother couldn't grasp the situation straight, when Oracle suddenly slammed the door open. "Hi." He stated unfeelingly.

"Oracle!?" Kai gasped. "What are you doing here? You told me you wouldn't come home!"

"I came to take something that belongs to me." Was the dominating reply.

"What could YOU possibly have left here that's yours?" Their mother screeched.

Oracle walked up to Kai and threw him over his shoulder. "Just my little brother." He replied seriously as he headed towards the window and jumped to the starry black sky.

Without a glance back Kai looked up as his older brother, the atmosphere was wonderful, his brother had finally taken him with him! After all these years his dream had come true! "Thank you." he whispered into the depths of his brothers cloak.

_'It's true... the only person I will allow by my side is Kai, nobody else has that right.' _Oracle thought, as he bounded through the trees, disappearing from their parents, their town, and that HORRIBLE girl Andraya. "Man so annoying." me muttered.

"Who me?" Kai questioned worriedly. "You didn't have to come pick me up."

"What?! No! My commander assigned me a new assistant... her name's Andraya... and she's just graduated from the society." Oracle explained quickly. "So I picked you up and am going to take you with me to the society and talk to the higher authorities, to get her off my team."

"Why don't you just let the girl help you? Maybe the boss sent her to you, to help you learn patience and control? Ever think of that?" Kai asked innocently... "Maybe you could give her a chance and at the same time I could follow you around."

Oracle was quietly in thought. _'But I don't want her here with me.' _He argued to himself. "But Kai..." He started.

"Don't 'but Kai' me!" Kai exclaimed. "You need to learn some self control and order. Who knows you might grow to like having an accomplice."

"I doubt it."

"Don't be so negative!" Kai exclaimed. "You're always saying. _'Kai I like working by myself... Kai I don;t need other people.' _But you do! You need people, you need to learn how to communicate instead pf bossing people around all the time."

"Yeah, but..."

"No buts you need to learn that skill, and that is why if you aren't willing to try that, I will not go with you."

"What?!"

"Oracle, I do love you and all, you're my brother but i have to do what I know is best for you, and that's mingling with other people. Get to know her alright?!"

Oracle stopped in his tracts. "Why are you defending this girl? You don't even know her and..."

"I don't need to know her." Kai stated.

"What?"

"I don't need to know her. As I know many people request to be your associate with no progress in getting there, people try out for years just to be taught a little by you. Do you really think that the boss would give you someone who doesn't know what she's doing? I don't think so."

"I guess... but you don't know her... she's annoying, weird, got a split personality and... and she's a girl!" Oracle yelled.

"Really... like I haven't noticed that already?"

"Kai I don't work with whiny people and people who get on my nerves and she gets on them!"

"Really? That's good then, even more a test of will."

"KAI!"

"Sorry brother, but I was thinking about this after I came home I have to learn how to put my foot down and keep my beliefs. You really do need to be softened by a woman."

"What the?"

"No I'm serious."

"You've gotta get some etiquette down path."

"I have etiquette!"

"Yeah what? How to cook?" Kai laughed. "Sorry brother but that's not going to get you to communicate with women."

"Well who said I wanted too?"

"You need a heir."

"Why are you so serious all of a sudden?!"

"Why can't I be?"

"Because you're my little brother.. that's why!"

"Why are you two arguing in such a childish state?" A sharp voice interrupted.

It was Andraya.

"Um?" Kai was confused, since he had never met the girl before.

"Kai, this is Andraya.. my... assistant." Oracle introduced.

"Oh... pleased to meet you." Kai bowed low. "I am Kai Lee, Oracle-san's younger brother."

"Awe! You are so adorable!" Andraya exclaimed flinging her arms around the boy.

"Let go of me!" Kai yelled, pushing her away from him with a huge amount of force, just enough to knock her backwards.

"But you are such an adorable little kid!"

"I am not adorable, I am a Lee and I will someday be just as handsome as my brother!"

Oracle smiled.

"But who said your brother was handsome?"

Shock overtook the two boys.

"WHAT?!" Kai exclaimed. "Only every girl in the kingdom thinks he is!"

"Yeah, I have to admit your brother is very above average in looks, but in personality... no." Andraya laughed half-heartedly. "I mean he going to try and stop me from being his assistant..."

_'She looks like she's about to cry.' _Oracle observed at the young girl curled up by a tree, as if in deep thought.

"How did you know that?" Kai questioned. "Don't tell us that you've been eavesdropping."

"Yeah I've followed you're oni-chan since he left the hotel."

"No way... Nobody can keep up with me." Oracle bit.

"You're pretty easy to if I kept my focus hardened on the outline of your figure, but your speed in incredible I must say."

"Thanks for the compliment."

"PLEASE!" All of a sudden the girl jumped at his feet! "Please don't let me off on the first day, let me accompany you on some of your missions! Give me a chance? Please!" By now she had grabbed his leg and was sprawled on the ground in a pool of tears.

"Uhh." Oracle didn't know what to say but oddly enough he felt bad for the girl and consented. "Alright we'll have a one month trial." He concluded. "If you prove to be a help we'll keep you... if you end up a hindrance I'll personally let you go... understood?"

Kai was shocked at his brother's gesture of compassion towards the female groveling at his feet.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed jumping up and hugging Oracle tightly. "Thank you so much! You will not regret it!"

"Just make sure I won't." Oracle turned away a faint blush across his face, he had never seen someone lower themselves as much as Andraya. "Well I guess we can get going.. even though I am on vacation, might as well go somewhere... I now have two people to take care of." but he smiled. "Let's go relax."

**CHAPTER 3**

"So by some strange notion of brothers, we've ended up at a beach?" Kai stated politely but disbelievingly.

"Yeah? What's wrong with that?" Andraya questioned.

"It's just that he isn't usually this weird."

"He's not weird, it means that he's relaxing a bit, I hear from the higher ups that he like never takes a break from the job, so is vacations are pretty boring and still overworked."

"Yeah but his job is his life."

"That could get really tiring, if you never could let it go you know."

"Yeah." Kai sighed as he sat down in the shade of a tree. "I don' think that he's even been to a beach before."

"Honestly?!"

"Yeah, the reason why he's taking so long is probably because he doesn't know how to put on a swimsuit!"

"Don't even joke about that." A serious voice interrupted the attempted burn.

"Ah Orrie-chan!" Andraya exclaimed.

"Hi... and what gave you the notion to call me Orrie?!"

Kai just snickered at his brother's annoyed face. "Don't worry Andraya, he's always swift to embarrass if he's not in a fight. His pride is what keeps him going."

"Shut up Kai!"

Andraya just chuckled, and that chuckle turned to a snicker and that snicker to a bellowing laugh. She had never in her wildest dreams imagined her sempai to be so easily excited and embarrassed.

"You stop!" Oracle commanded.

But she couldn't. "You... are... so... immature!" She spat out through her wheezing laughter.

"Um.. No I'm not!"

Andraya launched herself up and poked him in the face. "Yes you are!"

"Whatever." Oracle stated childishly as he turned away with a slight blush on his face.

"Awe the poor guy." Kai chuckled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To be continued in next level. . ._


End file.
